onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Juan D. Teague
"One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's dream." - Shadow Rage Juan D. Teague (フアン・D・ティーグ, Fuan D. Tīgu) is a pirate from Fuusha Village of Dawn Island which is located in the East Blue. He is a rookie pirate who has been traveling around the East Blue Sea trying to recruit new members to join his pirate crew, which currently consists of himself and a swordsman pirate named Kip James. He is the founder and captain of the Blue Hair Pirates, making him the first member of the pirate crew. At a young age he left his home village of Fuusha to embark on a grand adventure to travel the seas. Although he left his home village at an earlier date, he has been traveling as a pirate for only five months, spending most of his time before the start of his adventure on training and honing his fighting skills to prepare himself for the challenges that he will face on his journey. He has gained quite the reputation as a dangerous pirate, not only did he defeat a dangerous pirate captain with a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif25,000,000, but also assaulted a high ranking marine official. He was also responsible for taking down the James Gang, a band of pirate thugs that terrorized the East Blue Sea, his current crew mate Kip James was the leader of this gang before its downfall. He has accomplished quite a lot within a short span of time after becoming an official pirate and as a result of his action he has been given a high bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif30,000,000. The marines have given him the nickname of Blue Hair (青髪, Aogami), due to his trademark blue hair. As a result of his newely issued bounty, Teague has recently been targeted by several others pirate groups, all whom either want to collect the bounty on his head or increase their own bounties to a higher level. Teague is also one of the few people to have eaten a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit. Appearance Teague is a white male in his late teens with shoulder length blue hair, which is one of his more noticeable features and the reason for his nickname. He is seen as an attractive man with sharp facial features, and his hair altering based on the passage of time. He has a variety of facial expressions, mainly used for specific situations, with some facial expressions show a genuine or cocky smile, while others show shock and awe. One of his most prominent facial expressions can be seen when he is in the midst of a battle, with piercing eyes capable of seeing through a targets very core. His stares have the ability to scare and paralyze people of much weaker will, many of enemies comment on the fact that his eyes are that of a demon, one filled with killing intent and blood lust. Despite his use of threating expression, he is at times seen with a much more gentle facial expression, which is usually directed towards either his lovers or crewmates. He can also have a stern or serious look on his face at times of important situations. For a man of his age, Teague’s upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscle in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach. This is the result of year’s worth of training and building his body to its current form. There is a long scar located just between his body and arm on his right side that he received a long time ago during battle. Teague is usually shown wearing light colours, as his current attire consists of a white shirt, black pants, with a brown vest, and black shoes. He sometimes drapes a black coat over his back instead of actually wearing it. He also carries a cross shaped pendant around his neck, this pendant was given to him by his mother before he left for his journey. In his spare time, he wears a variety of clothing, ranging from simple kimonos to casual shirts and pants. It is not uncommon for him to wear other forms of clothing. Teague wears just about every type of shirt imaginable, from a small size blue shirt that fits well to his muscles to buttoned up dresshirts and collared shirts. In addition to his clothes, Teague is also shown sporting a variety of other items, which includes the cross shaped pendent that he received from his mother. He wears a silver skull ring set with a single jade emerald on the index finger of his left hand; he apparently took this ring from a pirate he met during his journey. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder which is shaped like the letter T, the tattoo itself resembles the Cross of Tau, a type of cross which is named after the Greek letter it resembles, and it is also based on the first letter of his name which starts with a T. As a child he often wore a plain white sleeveless T-Shirt, with green shorts, a wristband on his left hand, and plain sandals. His blue hair was also much shorter reaching only up to his neck, and at the time had a spikey hair style. Gallery Teague.jpg|Teague's wanted picture Teague2.png|Teague in his youth. Cross_of_Tau.jpg|The Tattoo on his left shoulder. Personality Teague is charismatic with an affable demeanour. He is known for his cleaver wit and great sense of humour. He is very easy to talk to and is the type of person that can make friends with anyone, and, if not friendship, then he can at least gain their respect. Teague can easily assume any leadership position given to him, as he is currently the captain of his own pirate crew. He holds great concern for his crewmates, family, or friends and is willing to do whatever it takes to rescue them from harm or dangerous situations. Teague can become very angry when his friends and crewmates are in danger or if they get injured, blaming himself if something goes wrong. Teague claims that he is a man of his word, and often expresses surprise that people doubt his truthfulness. Teague can be best describe as a Peace Maine, a type of pirate who goes on adventures, and doesn’t really care about personal wealth or fame, he is rather content with travel the seas and finding new crewmates to join him on his grand adventure. He has a great thirst for adventure, as one of the main reasons for him becoming a pirate was so he could travel the world, see different places, and meet all different kinds of people. This adventurous nature also makes him tend to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times, stating that he will not let any outside forces influence his journey or let anyone else determine his path in life. Despite being a Peace Maine pirate, he is not above stealing treasure from others and will take the chance if its eight in front of him, but nonetheless his primary goal is not to own it and greed is not his motivation. Despite his easy going attitude, Teague can be a formidable opponent; he is shown to be calm, intelligent, and analytical. He can come up with quick strategies when facing an opponent in battle, and will most of the time figure out a way to defeat his opponent, through logical decisions and proper battle tactics. Even if an opponent proves to be stronger than him, he will usually stay calm and figure out a way to defeat them with the most effective methods. Because of his average height and build, Teague relies more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself, rather than brute force. He frequently outmanoeuvres enemies with his words but when forced to fight he can still be a formidable opponent. Whenever making a daring escape, Teague often gives the farewell of, "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Teague!” As a bearer of the middle initial D, Teague shares the common trait of not fearing death. His crew mate James had commented on the fact of his captain’s fearlessness, assuming that Teague either does not truly fear death or is too stupid to understand the concept of it. Nevertheless he has proven himself time and time again that he is not someone who would back down from an enemy. Because of this, some people believe that Teague has some sort of death wish, but in truth all he ever wants is to protect the people he cares for from getting hurt. Another common "D" trait he shares is his large appetite and fondness for food, and like other D’s so far is a glutton, despite his average build and appearance, he is especially fond of meat and sake. Although he is usually shown to be calm, he can be also quite reckless when dealing with certain situations. Relationships Family Jaun D. Roy Teague’s grandfather and the man who inspired him to take the path of a pirate. He has been close to his grandfather since from a young age and much of skills and knowledge about the pirate world and ways of the seas; he learned all of it from Roy. Roy was also responsible for giving him the devil fruit that would bestow amazing powers upon him that would later enable him to fight at sea. Though at first he was hesitant due to the side affects of the devil fruits powers, as Teague would become helpless while out at sea, which is very important to a pirate and eating the devil fruit would curse his grandson for the rest of his life, after much persuasion from Teague’s part he finally gave him the fruit. Even Roy was unsure what kind of power the devil fruit would bestow upon his grandson and took a grave risk by giving Teague the unknown devil fruit at the time. During his youth Roy was infamous pirate who traveled much of the grand line and some parts of the new world, having told stories of his adventures to a younger Teague, these stories would inspire Teague to take up the path of a pirate and travel the seas. Roy is very proud of Teague and was very happy to hear about his first bounty, he also trusts Teague’s judgment to make the right choices and believes that Teague may be able to do what he couldn’t, make it all the way towards the end of the new world. Roy was seen smiling when he received news of Teague’s first bounty, being proud of his grandson’s accomplishments. Jaun D. Paul Teague and his father have not been on good terms since the day he decided to become a pirate and travel the sea. His father is a stern and strict man, and wanted his only son to take over the family business once he was old enough. Paul had high expectations of his son, because Teague had always been an intelligent and resourceful young man, he believed that Teague would have been perfect for taking over his business. Paul now considers him as nothing more than a disappointment and is actually ashamed of having a connection to a pirate, he also blames his father Roy for poisoning his son’s mind with thoughts of piracy, which further caused a wedge between them. He was not present when Teague left for his journey and when news about Teague’s first bounty came out, Paul was seen with a disappointed look on his face. Jaun D. Mary His mother has always been affectionate towards him and has been a constant influence in his life, more so than his grandfather. Despite her reservation about Teague going off to sea and becoming a pirate, she supported his decision. She was present when Teague left for his journey and send him off with a big smile and words of encouragement; she also gave him a special cross pendant which he always wears around his neck in honour of her. She was able to persuade her husband Paul to let their son go on a journey. She has complete faith in her son ability to achieve his goals and believes that he will one day become a great pirate. When she heard of his First bounty, she was both happy and sad at the same time, she was happy because her son was making a name for himself, while she became discouraged because now Teague is a wanted criminal. Nevertheless she continues to support her son from behind the scenes. Crew Kip James Mark X. Phoenix Enemies Rival Pirates Marines Abilities As captain of the Blue Hair Pirates, Juan D. Teague is an extremely powerful young fighter, and is considered to be a rookie pirate with immense potential. His skills with various fighting techniques surprised even a high ranking marine officer, who commented that in a few years Teague will be a formidable and dangerous pirate. He is able to learn the basic principles behind a technique within a short span of time, and finds difficult tasks more challenging and interesting. By the time he set out on his adventure, Teague had developed much of his potential, becoming an incredibly strong and formidable fighter, as he fought and defeated some of the most powerful pirates the East Blue Sea had to offer. Teague also has a good understanding of the pirate world and its workings, as seen from his knowledge about high level pirates such as the Royal Shicibukai, and even the marine Admirals. Though not exactly a skill or ability, Teague is said to have incredible luck. He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat having been trained by his grandfather from a young age; he is able to fight several armed opponents with just his bare hands and is capable of taking down a man much larger in size than himself with a single strong punch. He is also noted to be very fast on his feet, as he is capable of running at high speeds and can easily cross a great distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Teague has shown himself to be very insightful and analytical. He possesses great instincts and intuition in battle which allows him to become aware of his surroundings and keep his guard up so that he can react to danger in time. He is able to come up with effective strategies in the heat of battle and can manipulate his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to his advantage. When entering a battle he usually has two or three battle strategies planned out well in advance and proceeds with caution when engaging an enemy. He is a man known for his great leadership skills, being able to give out rational and well thought out decision, to members of his crew. As captain he has a huge responsibility of protecting the members of his pirate crew and does so without backing down or showing signs of fear. Devil Fruit :Further information: Ryo Ryo no Mi, Model: Salamander The fruit originally belonged to his grandfather, Roy, who had somehow gotten hold of it during his journey at sea. Knowing full well of the consequences and side affects from eating a devil fruit, Roy never consumed it. He was unaware of the fruits true nature until he gave it to his grandson, Teague, after which he classified it as Mythical Zoan-class devil fruit. Juan D, Teague ate the Ryo Ryo no Mi, Model: Salamander which allows him to transform into a mythical salamander, as well as a hybrid human-beast form. It is an incredibly powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit said to be even rarer than Logia. Like most Zoan types, this Devil Fruit increases all of Teague’s physical attributes to super human levels and is best used for combat purposes. Haki :Further information: Haki Teague possesses an ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki. Although he has yet to master this form of Haki to its full potential, he is still able to use Haki to locate enemies and sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed or too far away from his visual range. Despite not being able to use the other two forms of Haki yet, he has knowledgeable about them, and according to him it will be a matter of time till he is able to use the other two forms of Haki. Apparently his grandfather, Roy, possessed both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki, having mastered both to a great extent, and taught Teague the basic principles behind it. Techniques *'Kenbunshoku: Nyūjaku' (見聞色入寂, Color of Observation: Nirvana): Teague enters into a concentrated state of mind and sends out a pulse that expands outwards from the user and creates an "echo" that Teague is able to read. With this ability, Teague is able to locate enemies, allies and other living things which are usually highlighted within his mind as different types of aura, he can then figure out the differences between friend and foe depending on their aura. If the object or target is at a greater distance than the user’s current location then they require more concentration in order to track down their intended target. History East Blue Saga Bounty * First Bounty: image:Bsymbol.gif30,000,000 for defeating Pirate Captain Bill Rogers who had a high bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif25,000,000, and also for assaulting a Marine Captain. Major Battles *Juan D. Teague vs. The James Gang *Juan D. Teague vs. Kip James *Juan D. Teague vs. Sound Pirates *Juan D. Teague vs. Captain Bill Rogers Trivia *His family name of Juan is a Spanish form of the English name John, which was apparently going to be his real surname before the author decided to go with a cooler sounding surname, Juan also goes better with the middle initial of D. *His first name Teague is based on the name of the fictional pirate, Captain Teague from Pirates of the Caribbean film series, who is also the father of Jack Sparrow the films main protagonist. *Teague’s appearance is based on Jellal Fernandes from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eT3AYcyQiSM He’s a Pirate] from the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack. *This character was greatly inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean film series, and is also loosely based on its protagonist Captain Jack Sparrow. *His favourite phrase is “If your good at something never do it for free.” *Teague’s hobbies are sightseeing, meeting new people, and falconry *Teague wishes to fight against the strongest of pirates out at sea. *Teague’s favourite foods are Gyoza, Chinese ravioli-dumplings (potstickers) and Kushiyaki, skewers of meat and vegetables. While his least favourite are Sashimi, raw fish and Fugu, sliced poisonous puffer fish. He is also known to enjoy the occasional sake. *Like his predecessor Monkey D. Luffy, Teague is also a carrier of the Will of D, and comes from a long line of D’s, his family bloodline stretches back to almost four generations making him the fifth generation to carry the initial of D. *Although regarded as one of the strongest fighters in the East Blue Sea, Teague has Arachnophobia, a fear of spiders and other arachnids such as scorpions. It is a manifestation of zoophobia, among the most common of all phobias. Several characters have commented on the fact that it is quite unsual for a man of his power and status to be afraid of such tiny creatures. *According to the author, if the Marines knew about the true nature of his devil fruit ability, then Teague would have a much higher bounty than the one he possess now, the reason for this is due to the mythical nature of his devil fruit. At the moment most people thinks of it as nothing more than a regular Zoan-class devil fruit, the reason for this is that Teague has yet to unlock the true powers of the devil fruit within him. *Teague is my very first character here on One Piece Fan Fiction Wikia and is also my first Pirate character. Quotes * "Courage is something not so easily defined by those who fight and do not fall, but it is defined by those who fight, fall, and rise up once again, to see a better future." * "Emotion can be ones greatest weapon and ally, but it can also be the cause of their downfall." * "One of the most important things that I've learned throughout the years is that you can't afford to live in the past." * "A wise man holds his tongue for he is at peace with his own mind, while a fool blurts out what he knows or even worse yet what he does not." Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:East Blue Characters Category:Will of D Category:Haki Users Category:Pirate Captain Category:Zaraikou Category:Zoan